Why are The Older Ones Shorter?
by The Canadian Cake
Summary: Sam and Dean are faced with a difficult decision involving two crazy alchemists that are strangely similar to them. Havoc shall be wreaked throughout the land... Written by two awesome, gun loving, sisters. Rated T for violence and references to alcohol.
1. introduction

**AN: I am writing this with my sister Mintress. Here's is a few words from her.**

**Mintress: Wazzup! I take most credit for this story.(JK) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Introduction **

**Sam and Dean's POV**

* * *

Sam sat in one of the uncomfortable lounge chairs in their cheap motel room, shifting around trying to get comfortable while reading an interesting newspaper article. A half eaten TV dinner Sat on the table next to him, and Dean peered over Sam's computer at the dinner. "You gonna finish the potatoes?" He asked, gesturing at them. Sam picked up the still warm plastic container and crossed the room, setting it on Dean's bed and closing the computer.

"Don't touch my computer." He said taking it away. Dean sighed and began eating some of the mashed potatoes, giving Sam a raised eyebrow. "Find anything good?" Asked the older brother, mashed potatoes in his mouth so it sounded like this- "Ind aifing good?"

Sam set the paper on his legs, gesturing to the large headline.

_**Huge Cloud of Electricity Appears. **_

**_Iowa authorities evacuate citizens of Iowa City._**

Dean frowned and looked up at Sam after reading the headlines. "I don't get what the big deal is. So there is some kind of electrical storm." He said after swallowing the mashed potatoes. Sam jabbed a finger at a specific spot in the article. "It says here that if was made completely of a blue glowing ball of electricity. Anyone who came within a few feet of it had their hair standing on end. They also mentioned seeing two strange figures in the centre." He looked up with his green-blue eyes at his brother.

The older brother sighed and finished off his potatoes before responding. "Guess we have a job..."

Sam stood and turned around to grab his jacket and slip it on. After he picked it up and was headed toward the door, Dean grabbed Sam's computer, following his younger brother and flicked off the lights in one swift move before closing the door.

* * *

_**Edward and Alphonse's POV**_

Ed listened to the loud siren noises while a booming voice instructed everyone to leave the city, "What the heck. First we go through the door with alchemic energy exploding around us. Then these weird noises!" He exclaimed irritability. Al, his younger brother, put his hands up in a calming gesture. "We don't know if we scared some people with the alchemic explosion.

Ed begins stomping away trying to get out of the cloud of crackling electricity. Al reaches out awkwardly and slowly follows him. "I'm leaving this cloud!" Ed yelled and Alphose helplessly followed him concerned for everyone in Ed's way.

The older and short brother bursts through the cloud shortly followed by his armoured brother, Al. Before them stood a shaking cop pointing his gun at them, hair standing on end. Al put his hands up in the air, "Don't shoot! The ric-" the cop fired at him stupidly. A bullet soon found his knee bouncing from the boys huge armour. "Ricochet.." he said in defeat. Ed ran past the cop snickering, "Come on Al! The faster we find your body the better." He yelled behind his shoulder.

Al took one last look at the cop, and jogged after Edward. "Sorry!" He exclaimed before they vanished out of sight. He was abnormally fast for someone made out of armour.

* * *

**AN: The next chapters will be way longer than that, but this is just to get a taste of what the story will be like.**

**Mintress: Just an intro remember.(Cake typed most of Sam and Dean and I typed most of Ed and Al.)**

**Outtakes: (Ideas from a really awesome author.)**

**The older brother sighed and finished off his potatoes before responding. "Whelp, sucks to be them!"**

**"Sorry!" He exclaimed before they vanished out of sight. "DON'T SAY SORRY ALPHONSE YOU IDIOT!" Ed yelled at his younger brother.**


	2. Don't Think About It

**AN: I cannot believe how many favourites and followers we have received! It is amazing! Also, this story takes place at the beginning of Supernatural, so Sam and Dean are still looking for their father.**

**Also, thank you Zetra for being an awesome friend and reviewing! Maggiewoob, thanks for taking notice of the awesome fact that the last chapter consisted of 666 words. That was unintentional, but there was no way Mint and I were going to change that XD. Sorry if I assumed you were saying it was too short. Guest, thanks for the awesome compliment! I feel like I work better with my sister.**

**Disclaimer: Do I need this? Perhaps. I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Wait...maybe I do!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Don't Think About It.**

**Sam and Dean's POV**

* * *

Sam drove down the dark highway with the monotonous and muted sound of cars whipping by every so often, sounding in his ears. He took a sip of Mountain Dew, trying to get caffeinated for the long drive ahead. Suddenly, as if his headlights had reflected off of something metallic, something flashed in his eyes causing him to be blinded for a few crucial seconds.

With a loud thump he hit something that rolled onto his window with a crash. Sam, with sudden panic making his heart beat faster with adrenaline, slammed on his brakes. The car skid around before coming to a stop, facing the opposite direction he had come. The shaken up guy jumped as Dean woke up, cussing and confused.

"What the heck Sam!" He roared, opening the undamaged door and jumping out of his beautiful -now smoking- car. Unfortunately he didn't say heck.

Sam scrambled out as well, stammering with confusion as they looked upon the heap of what seemed to be blonde hair and red cloth on Dean's car. "I-I don't know Dean some light blinded me and I hit-" but he was cut off by a childish voice.

"Brother!" And the two were shoved aside by a tall armoured person. As tall as Sam, "What happened brother?!" The armored person picked up the hit person.

Dean ran his fingers through his short hair as the armored guy moved to reveal the smaller person's face. Sam covered his mouth and looked away. "Oh geeze he's just a **little** kid!" He said, not knowing of the dire consequences.

* * *

**Ed and Al's POV**

* * *

Ed and Al were walking down the road as Ed growled about not having money, "Jeez Al... How was I suppose to know they have different currency here.." Ed grumble Ed as they walked. He shuffled his feet loudly as cars flew by them.

"It's okay brother. Maybe we will find a way to earn money." Al told Edward as his arm lit up with every car that came by. Suddenly one car swerved and hit Ed, sending him flying.

Ed blacked out and everything around him seemed distant until some words jumped out to him. 'He's just a **_little_ **kid' Ed woke up and punched the person who called him short with his right arm, "I am not little or short or peasized." Exclaimed Ed as he punched the person.

Dean felt the air leave him in one fell swoop as the kid punched him. _Holy crap it's like his arm is made of metal!_ came his bewildered thought as he tried to recuperate.

"Hey wait a second!" Sam exclaimed, stepping forward and placing a hand on Edward's shoulder defensively. "Sorry we ran you over, but you don't have to do that!"he said, trying to be a peacemaker and most likely failing. The younger person grabbed Sam's hand and twisted downward causing Sam to gasp in pain. "What the he-" he began before Alphonse stepped forward.

"Big brother don't hurt him!" He said in a surprisingly young voice. Edward released his hand and almost hissed in an irritated manner. "They hit me with their vehicle though!" He said with disdain.

As Al tried to appease his brother, Dean regained his breath and tried desperately not to swear. "Look kid, I don't want to cause a riot or anything but did he just say ' big brother?'" He said and Sam gave him a 'don't tempt him' look as he bounced nervously on his feet. Ed swiftly turned around and the armoured brother grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"Okay let's all calm down." Sam said stepping in between the older brothers with his hands held up. Alphonse let go of Edward who reluctantly stopped trying to hurt Dean.

"Well we know who the older one of you two is." Ed said eying them both warily and Dean lunged forward only to be stopped by his younger brother. "Are you trying to tick me off kid?" He said through clenched teeth.

There was a long awkward silence before Alphonse began laughing hysterically and Edward made the connection. "Wait but you're...Hahhahahahahaha! Someone who feels my pain!" He exclaimed pointing rudely at Dean. Sam held back laughter as Dean growled with his fist clenched.

"Just become he is sasquatch doesn't mean he's older!" He exclaimed throwing up his hands in exasperation while 'sasquatch' gives him a taken aback look.

The other two continued laughing until the finally were gasping for breath -really it was only Ed gasping. "Wow..." he said, finally stopping and looking at the brothers with a new appreciation.

Once everything claimed down Sam spoke up to question the odd brothers. "So...where are your parents?" He asked.

* * *

**AN: **

**Here is a list of things sung or said during the chapter:**

**"Hooplah!" "Hooplah!" "Hooplah!"- this went on for a while. Along with "LEEDLE LEEDLE!" And "Hey Cake! Hey Cake! HEY CAKE!"**

**"Mig-what e wah...?" I honestly have no explanation for what Mint said...she is fluent in gibberish. (Mint:I was trying to say EEd 's voice actor's name..-.-) [Cake: You were unsuccessful. You were very slurred.] (Mint: Shut up. I always get the last word or I will quit. XD)**

**"Stupid, evil tablet..." [in a demonic voice.]**

**"I'm going to listen to brothers and make myself cry."**

**That wasn't even half of it. Most of it was said by Mint.**

**You must be wondering why the chapters are so short. It's Mint, all Mint. Blame her for your rage. Something about making our guys want to read more or whatever.(Mint: Not me.)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Wasting Time

**AN: Firstly, thank you all for the favourites and reviews! Secondly, my Christmas has been busy as heck so I apologize for not updating sooner! Here is the third chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Wasting Time:**

* * *

Ed gave Sam a look of indescribable anger and flat out annoyance. All just awkwardly looked to the side, his metal head only making a slight sound.

"Non of your business, and besides, where are **your **parents." Ed said flatly, trying to annoy them.

Dean looked at him with annoyance, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips, "We're adults," he said pointing to his chest,"We don't need parents." He said in a childish voice.

Ed raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Okay then.."

"What are you two doing?" Al asked out of curiosity.

Sam shrugged, "Just working a job." He told them. The truth, but not the whole.

"Uh huh." Ed said standing up, "Geez. Where you traveling at 70 miles per hour or something." He said as they stood right next to a sign with, '50 mph.' Written on it.

Dean frowned as he ignored Edward and examined his car, "Jeez, are you made a metal or something." He said as examined the dent on the hood of the car.

Sam rolled his eyes saying, "Come on you just hit a kid, Dean."

"You didn't get punched by that kid!" Dean protested throwing his hands in the air.

Al made a fake coughing sound in his armour, sounding like he was hiding a laugh. "So..Um, where exactly are we." He asked awkwardly. His innocent voice didn't really match his outward appearance.

"Outside of Cendar Rapids. It think." Sam said with a slightly surprised face as he now realised how childish Al's voice sounded.

Ed looked at him with a confused face, "Where is that?" He asked them.

"Iowa, The United States of America." Dean said, sighing when Ed gave him yet another blank expression.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Chicago Illinois**

The beautiful woman examined her extended claws, smiling slightly to herself. She had blonde hair that hung in curls around her flawless face and hung around her rather large bust.

"Tell me again Mr. Quin, where is the artefact? And please, stop with the games." She said brushing her elongated fingernails against his neck in a rather lustful manner. She took a seat on his lap, her minty green eyes shining with a dangerous playfulness.

"I-I told you! It was stolen!" Said the museum curator. "That is why our grand opening was delayed. Please ma'am I would be of little use to you at the moment so if you would please..." he held up shaking hands that were zip tied.

"Well, I suppose you make a good point. You are of little use to me." Said the woman, and with the ease of cutting soft butter, she slid her sharpened nails into his throat, sighing when the warm blood slid over her fingers.

* * *

**Back In Iowa**

"Brother we should go. We are going to loose the trail on you-know-what. " Al said, dropping his voice to a whisper. Ed looked over at him, a look of surprise as he remembered.

"Oh yeah. Welp, see you losers later then!" He said, doing a two fingered salute as he jumped off the car. Dean huffed slightly at the word looser, puffing out his chest in an angry manner. Sam, on the other hand, ignored the comment and frowned at what Al had said.

"Wait...are you guys...hunters?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

Ed and Al stared at him as images of cute little animals ran through their heads, along with their fateful time on a start island some time ago.

"No. Unless necessary." They both answered in firm unison.

Sam frowned surprised at them, "Well I just thought."

"Well you know, being all mysterious, looking for something, and stuff." Dean said interrupting Sam.

Ed rolls his eyes, "Half of that stuff doesn't have much to do with being a hunter."

"Okay, well what does it have to do with?" Sam asked them.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It like they would know much they're kids."

"I'm not a kid." Ed remarked with a tick mark on his head.

"Then how old are you." Sam asked them both.

"I'm 14 and Ed is 15."Al told them.

"Oh jeez..." Dean murmured turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose as Sam gaped at them with surprise.

* * *

**AN: **

**Quote from Mint from this chapter when we ended this. "Good job everybody go get some candy..."**

**For some reason she is always playing minecraft so she sang songs like this:**

**I killed the baby blah blah blah...(she was talking about a chicken.)**


	4. Demonic Blubber

**AN: Thank you all for your continued support and reviews! We love them, along with the favorites and follows. Once again, I apologize for the delay. Enjoy! We apologize for the chapters being short though. Mint and I get very busy and it is hard to work on these, although we love making new chapters. **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Demonic Blubber**

* * *

Dean did not like this. Two kids out in the middle of nowhere looking for some mysterious thing. Alone. He looked at his younger brother and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he thought.

"Maybe we should...give them a ride." Sam said shrugging. Dean nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He shook his head and unfolded his arms, turning to get in his car. Not before he gave the two strange boys a death stare.

"They sit in the back." He grunted before adding, "And this time I drive so no one else gets hit." Sam rolled his eyes as he slid into shotgun.

Edward narrowed his golden eyes at Sam and Dean,"Who said we needed a ride?" He said, never stopping to think.

Al elbowed Ed and looked at them,"It would very nice of you to give us a ride! Where are you heading?" He asked. Obviously one of the brothers never learned about getting into mysterious cars with strange men that just hit them... Ed shot his brother a look that could give Riza Hawkeye pause.

Dean glanced over at Sam then stuck his head out the window, "A town close by west from here."

Ed glanced gave an unusual nervous glance at Alphonse, "Oh.. We were just in that town," he told them.

"Did you two see the electrical storm?" Sam asked them as they got into Dean's Impla, Al having to bend down to get in.

"Uh huh saw it.." Al said and looked at Ed. Dean started the car, which stopped smoking, and drove back onto the road.

They drove in silence until they got half to the city. When Sam looked back at the brothers, to see Ed stooped over a small, pocket sized notebook. Al looking over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at," he asked curiously, trying to make friendly conversation.

"If you could bring one person back to life, who would it be?" Ed asked suddenly, looking up at Sam with curious golden eyes.

Sam was surprised by this unnerving question, "I-I don't really know.." Ed nodded and looked back down. Sam though he saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. Sam asked the same question, "Who would you bring back?"

Ed looked up and gave a pained smile, "My mom, but that isn't possible." He glanced at Alphonse and then scribbled a something that looked like an equation onto the open page. Dean gave his brother a look that said 'can you believe this?'

"How did she die?" Dean asked in a gruff voice.

Ed stopped writing and answered their question, "From a deadly disease four years ago,"

"Well.. Our mom died from a house fire when I was a child," Sam told them, in hopes they would find them more trustworthy. Dean glared at his younger sibling for revealing something so emotional.

"A house fire? So your house burnt down too?" Al said and Ed snorted, probably thinking that their home hadn't burned down accidentally, like Sam and Dean's might have. The two pairs of brothers were silent, each thinking of their strange circumstances before Dean asked another question.

"What about your dad, can we call him or something?" This granted a very violent response from Edward as he clenched his hands into fists and huffed angrily.

"He won't help us. Scum..." his response left Dean speechless and more confused than before.

"Okay... then can we get you a hotel room maybe? Then we'll worry about all your parent stuff later," Sam said, turning back to the road. Fog plagued their car without warning as the neared the mysterious town.

Dean squinted, trying to see, with no avail. He muttered some curses as he pulled the car to the side of the road. Suddenly something that could only be described as black and white blubber from the underworld landed smack dab in the middle of the road, and got hit by a speeding truck.

"What?..." Sam said, his sentence drifting off as he stared at the road. Edward quickly stood up in amazement, but he hit his head on the roof of the car and fell to his seat hissing curse words.

Dean looked at everyone, seeing if they seen what he had seen, "The hell..." he said under his breath and turned off the car. They sat in a daze inside the Impala. After a few minutes of silence Dean cleared his throat, "Well then.. Let's move on now." The team of four drove into town, bewildered by the demonic blob they had briefly seen.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! I know it is a short chapter *ducks as car flies over head* Please don't be too angry (TwT). Here are some shorts we thought of (hopefully that will appease the masses):**

**00000**

**[This was from a writing error that Mint had] **

**Dean squinted to no avail. "Guys...GUYS I CAN'T SQUINT!" He screamed in panic, eyes wide open and glued to the road.**

**00000**

**As they drove along the windy road, the small yelp of a dog met everyone's ears. Dean slammed on the brakes as Edward's head snapped toward Al in horror and anger. There was another bark. **

**Dean slowly turned in his seat to stare at Al, veins poping out in his forehead and neck. Alphonse hugged himself protectively, as Sam had flashbacks of a similar experience.**

**"Get. Out." Dan said through clenched teeth and Edward exploded from his seat, hitting his head on the roof of the car again.**

**"AL! YOU HAVE COMPRIMISED OUR MODE OF TRANSPORTATION!"**

**00000**

**Mint while reading the beginning that Cake wrote: NOTHING WOULD GIVE RIZA HAWKEYE PAUSE!**

**00000**

**Those are just some random things we thought of...**


End file.
